Un Toque Especial
by Nudoru-chan
Summary: Las canciones no siempre tuvieron esa magia que todos conocemos... Pero llegó ella a darle ese toque especial a la musica... La historia de mi OC, Jay. Espero les guste n n
1. Zombie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes**** de la banda Gorillaz, y los demás (excepto los de mi autoria) las canciones y los escenarios son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión**

**Hola a todos n_n**

**Bueno, pues al unirme al foro, y al leer la gran mayoría de los fics que tenemos aquí en fanfiction me di cuenta de que sería genial que -al igual que todos- pudiera tener un personaje original y propio.**

**Así que mi cabeza empezó a crear ideas de lo más locas y bueno, de ahí salio Jay**

**Espero les guste, y probablemente pronto me una a los juegos de rol del foro con esta chica n__n**

**Otra cosita: ****Como ya deben haberse dado cuenta, mi estilo de narración preferida es en 1ª persona, pero aquí trataré de usar otros estilos.**

**Ahí les va.**

* * *

Todo comenzó una simple tarde, común y corriente como cualquiera.

Estaba atendiendo el negocio de mi tío, como casi todos los días.

Era un pequeño local con unas cuantas máquinas industriales de café y mostradores llenos de variedad de pasteles y panecillos. Mi trabajo era despachar café para llevar. El negocio era bueno, sobre todo por estar ubicado en el barrio de Bloomsbury (Londres) junto a un complejo de oficinas.

Era cosa de diario despacharles a un montón de personas de trajes elegantes todo tipo de bebidas calientes: desde expreso dietético hasta capuchino con jarabe de caramelo.

Nada fuera de lo común ¿No creen? No tiene nada de importante una simple chica que atiende una cafetería.

Pero aquel empleo no ha sido el único que he llegado a desempeñar.

Verán… desde mis tres años quedé bajo el cuidado de mi tío, pues mi madre, que era lo único que yo tenía, murió de una enfermedad cuando yo era apenas una bebé. Su hermano mayor, Jerry; a falta de otra persona, se hizo cargo de mí.

Un día, cuando yo seguía siendo una mocosa de escuela primaria, de unos 9 años, mi tío recibió una visita en su recién abierta cafetería. Era un viejo amigo suyo. Le decían Jamie. Jamie Hewlett

Normalmente, en esas épocas en las cuales era demasiado torpe para ayudar en el negocio, me la vivía echada en el piso del local con una caja enorme de colores y lápices dibujando en el primer papel que tuviera a la mano.

El amigo de mi tío, el tal Jamie, después de una laaarga charla, se acercó a verme dibujar.

Me acuerdo bien. Se había agachado para saludarme y ver de cerca mi dibujo, y yo al verlo me puse muy roja. Me daba vergüenza que un hombre guapo como él me viera tirada en el piso completamente desalineada.

-¡Hola nena!- me dijo sonriente- Dibujas muy bonito.

-¿Te gustan?-le dije señalando mis garabatos

-¡Si! Mucho. Eres talentosa.

-g-gracias…- eso fue un halago enorme. Yo sabía de antemano que ese señor era dibujante de tiras cómicas. ¡Y a él le gustaba mi trabajo!

Sacudió mi cabello y se levantó del piso.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama tu sobrinita, Jerry?

-Se llama Janira, pero ni a ella ni a mi nos gusta ese nombre tan raro que le puso mi hermana. Todos la llamamos Jannie.

Después se giró y me vio con una sonrisa

-Jannie se parece mucho a Jamie ¿No crees?

-Sí- le contesté y me reí con él.

Días después de yo haberlo conocido, mi tío me encargó con él, pues tenía que viajar para comprar no se qué cosa de un cargamento de café de exportación o algo así.

Jamie me recibió con gusto en su estudio y me enseñó algunas técnicas de dibujo para entretenerme. Yo estaba de lo más fascinada.

Luego de esa ocasión en la que me cuidó se volvió como mi niñero. Mi tío Jerry recurría a él cada que necesitaba que alguien cuidara de mí, y Jamie aceptaba con gusto. Nos caíamos muy bien, y nunca le di ningún problema.

Se preguntarán: ¿Y que tiene que ver que un dibujante cuidara de ti, con tu empleo poco interesante?

Pues tiene mucho que ver.

No fui una mocosa de 9 años toda mi vida, y como cada vez dibujaba mejor gracias a los consejos de Jamie, me nombró oficialmente su asistente y aprendiz.

Por esas fechas yo tendría 11 años y hacía mucho tiempo que ya no iba a su estudio para que me cuidara, si no por el gusto de estar ahí. Las tiras cómicas de Jamie eran famosísimas, y ya hasta una de sus historias tenía una serie de TV.

Yo no podía estar más feliz con mi empleo de asistente, pero tuve un golpe de suerte aun mayor.

Un día de esos -en los que yo me dedicaba las tardes después de la escuela en el estudio de Jamie a pasarle papel y estilógrafos, y de cuando en cuando opinando respecto a lo que dibujaba- Recibió una llamada. Era de un amigo suyo, que estaba deprimido por lo que alcancé a escuchar, puesto que acababa de romper con su novia.

Luego de mucho bla bla bla Jamie colgó y caminó al escritorio donde yo estaba sentada.

-Hey zombie – me saludó. Jamie me decía de muchas maneras. Me ponía apodos de cariño, porque sabía que no me gustaba mi nombre. Entre los que mas destacaban eran Zombie y Jay (Jay por "J" en abreviación de Jannie)

Me dirán: ¿Porqué Zombie? ¿Tan mal le caías?

No, no. Yo no le caía mal. Pero se burlaba de mi color de piel. Siempre he sido muy pálida y ojerosa. Heredé el color de piel de mi madre, por lo que me cuenta el tío Jerry, pero ella era rubia y yo no. Mi cabello es café tirándole a rojo, pero aún así es oscuro y me hace ver mucho más pálida. Todo el mundo decía que parecía una muerta.

Por suerte, a Jamie no le asustan los zombies. Tal vez por eso nos hicimos amigos.

Regresando a lo que estábamos…

-Hey Zombie- me saludó

-¿Que hay Jamie?

-Alguna vez me llegaste a decir que te gustaba Blur ¿no?

-Si, si me gustan una o dos canciones. ¿Por qué?

-Pues… Digamos que es sorpresa- y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Jamie era más bien como mi hermano mayor. Muy mayor. No era como un jefe al que tuviera que soportar. En sí no podía llamar eso un empleo, porque no creo que un empleo pudiera ser tan divertido.

Recuerdo que yo estaba haciendo un dibujo de un simio con casco de astronauta cuando sonó el timbre del estudio.

"De seguro es el tío Jerry" pensé. Ya eran casi las 8, y a esas horas iban por mí. Mi tío me dejaba en casa y regresaba a la cafetería para seguir trabajando.

Pero no.

No era el tío Jerry.

Era un hombre guapo como Jamie, incluso más. Traía pinta de estrella de rock y hasta después me di cuenta por que.

-Jay, él es mi amigo Damon.

"Oh por dios. Damon. Damon Albarn ¡el de Blur!" pensé. Con que esa era la sorpresa.

-Damon, ella es Jay. Es mi asistente-colaboradora y casi mi hija adoptiva

-Es un gusto Jay.- me extendió la mano y yo casi me moría, pero aun así lo saludé- ¿Cómo que hija adoptiva? Ja ja

-Es sobrina de Jerry Brooks, el de la cafetería. Desde que era una nenita venía aquí a jugar casi todos los días, pero es muy buena dibujante y tiene muchas ideas. Le gusta tu música.

-¿Eso es cierto, chica?-casi le metía una patada a Jamie por meterme en tal situación. No pude evitar ponerme roja, como siempre.

-S-si señor Albarn. Me gusta su música.

-¡Vamos! Nada de decirme "Señor" dime Damon. Y me da gusto que te agrade nuestro trabajo. ¡Tan pequeña y ya tienes buen gusto para la música! ¿Quieres un autógrafo? Jaja- Me reí con él, y de pensar en tener un autógrafo del vocalista de Blur tal vez hiciera que los chicos del salón dejaran de tratarme como a un bicho raro.

-Está bien. Quiero un autógrafo tuyo Damon.-y le extendí una pluma y mi dibujo del simio astronauta

-Sí que dibujas bien chica. Me gusta este simio. Muy original.-Garabateó la hoja y me la dio de nuevo.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

-Hablando de simios- se dirigió a Jamie- Tengo un asunto del que quería platicarte además de eso de los compañeros de apartamento.

"¿¿compañeros de apartamento??"

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Pues hay un grupillo de música muy alternativa y original que se esta formando desde hace poco. Necesitan un representante y algo de buenas ideas. Se ven prometedores, sólo les hace falta pulirlos un poco e instruirlos en la industria…

-¿Y que con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los simios?

-Pues no lo sé. Pensaba que podrías ayudarme con esto. Lo de los simios… Creo que se llamaban así…

-Ay Damon. No lo sé, debo pensarlo.

Y entonces sonó otra vez el timbre.

Esta vez si era el tío Jerry.

-Nos vemos Jamie. Hasta luego Damon, fue un gusto conocerte.

-¡Que niña tan simpática! El gusto es mío- dijo Damon sonriéndome

-Te veo mañana Zombie-contestó Jamie

-¿Zombie? ¿Por qué le dices así?

-¿No la has visto? Parece un muerto caminante –dijo entre risas mi supuesto jefe, y yo como respuesta solo dije adiós con la mano y bajé con mi tío, teniendo el autógrafo de Damon Albarn bien agarrado en la mano.

Al otro día seguí la misma rutina de siempre: levantarme, ir a la escuela, salir de ahí al terminar las clases, ir al pequeño departamento en el que vivía con mi tío, devorar todo lo comestible del refrigerador, limpiar un poco y salir hacia mi trabajo; osease el estudio del dibujante Jamie Hewlett.-Sin embargo aquel día en particular había sido más interesante.

-¿¡En verdad conociste al vocalista de Blur?!- fue la pregunta sarcástica y estúpida de uno de esos niños que se la pasaba molestándome

-Sí. Y es mi amigo, al igual que Jamie. Créanlo o no.

-¿No te parece ya mucho ser asistente del dibujante de Tank Girl, como para que te inventes también que conoces al vocalista de Blur?

-No son inventos- le dije muy enojada- y si sigues con eso voy a patearte el trasero tan fuerte que se caerán tus calzoncillos.

El niño ese puso cara de miedo. Mis patadas eran muy famosas. En realidad patear era lo único que me salía bien. Los golpes a puño limpio no se me daban, pero las patadas que les repartía a los molestones eran bien reconocidas.

Todo eso me hizo pasar un rato genial. Tenía ganas de llegar a contarle todo a Jamie, así que me apuré lo más que pude.

Cuando llegué a su estudio me encontré con varias cajas cerca de la puerta

-¿Y esto?- pregunté

-Hola pequeña Zombie. Son unas cosas que no caben ya en el apartamento. Decidí traerlas aquí.

-¿Y porque ya no caben?

-Porque Damon compartirá el espacio conmigo.

-Ahh eso era lo de "compañeros de apartamento"…

-Si, así es. Tengo algo de quehacer para ti. ¿Podrías scánear esos dibujos de ahí?

-Claro jefe.

Hice lo que me pedía, ese era el trabajo de una asistente. Al entrar en la computadora me encontré con un programa nuevo instalado. Era una especie de editor de canciones.

-Jamie, ¿Qué es este editor?

-Es un programa que instaló Damon ayer. Ya sabes, él es músico y necesita esas cosas. Parece que tendrá algo de trabajo con esa banda nueva.

-¿Qué banda? ¿Ya no estará en Blur?

-No, no es eso. El seguirá en Blur pero creo que la hará de representante de una banda nueva. Tal vez yo le ayude un poco con eso. Son chicos muy raritos, por lo que me contó. Pero son innovadores y eso es lo mejor de la música ¿o no?

-Claro que sí. Al menos no será otra banda estereotipada- le dije con entusiasmo

-Esa es mi chica. Siempre un pequeño fenómeno jajaja- Me uní a sus risas.

Él sabía que yo no encajaba muy bien en ningún lado que no fuera su estudio, pero supongo que por eso me agarró cariño. El siempre decía que en eso nos parecíamos mucho, y que cuando uno es más maduro que las demás personas de su edad, tiende a pasar por fenómeno.

En fin

Pasaron varios días y a veces Damon iba al estudio.

Cada vez hablaba más y más de esa banda llamada "Gorillaz"(algo tenia que ver con simios, ¿no?).

Él acababa de ir a una fiesta donde celebraban que a ese grupo nuevo le habían dado un sello en EMI y estaba contento de haber decidido ayudarlos.

Jamie también comenzó a entusiasmarse con ese proyecto. Por otro lado su trabajo en las revistas y en las tiras cómicas se fue yendo abajo, pero él seguía optimista como siempre.

Una tarde, un par de días después de mi cumpleaños número 12, estando en el estudio de dibujo junto con Jamie y Damon, escuchamos unas cuantas canciones de la banda que necesitaban editarse y a mí se me ocurrió algo.

-Oye Damon…-me daba pena. Al contrario que con Jamie, no tenía tanta confianza de opinar en sus asuntos

-¿Qué pasa Jay?

-Pues, si me dejas opinar, creo que en ese primer demo, al principio si le agregaran un pequeño coro, algo de voz… No sé, algo como un "uh-uh-uh-uh-uh" se oiría menos vacío… Y en aquel otro, si en lugar del sonido del bombo pusieran algunos aplausos… y en el último que pusiste le agregaran una voz femenina de fondo al coro no estaría nada mal

Damon abrió mucho los ojos y se me quedó viendo unos segundos

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunté

-No nena, al contrario, creo que tienes razón.- entonces se acomodó frente a la computadora y con el editor hizo algunos cambios para darse una idea de cómo sonaría.

-Jay, ¡eres una genio! Jamie, creo que me robaré a tu asistente jajaja- estaba emocionado, parecía como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento al reproducir la melodía editada.

-Llamaré a esos chicos para que lo hagan como se debe. Y tú, Jay, ve pidiendo permiso a Jerry. Te llevaré a Essex a conocer a mis muchachos. Hay una niña como de tu edad y de seguro les gustarán tus ideas.

…

Y así fue como comencé a colaborar en Gorillaz a mis escasos 12 años.

¿Ahora me preguntan que tiene que ver con mi empleo común y aburrido?

Pues el tiempo pasó, y con 9 años más encima, me podían ver de nuevo por Bloomsbury, trabajando en el pequeño local de café de mi tío Jerry.

¿Por qué?

Larga historia

Pero luego de tanto tiempo las cosas dieron un giro que no esperaba…

Así como ya les dije…

Comenzó una simple tarde, común y corriente como cualquiera.

Y yo estaba atendiendo el negocio de mi tío, como casi todos los días…

Mi pasado fue a visitarme, frente a las máquinas de café y los aparadores de pastelillos.^ ^

………

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiii aquí comienza la historia de Jay, mi personaje original. Espero que sea bien recibida.**

**Estoy segura que Jay estaría muy contenta si pudiera convivir con Asuka, Val, Milla, LeeZ, Akuma, Michiko, Evelyn, y todos los demás personajes originales tan geniales que tenemos aquí en fan fiction.**

**Gracias por leer! pronto la continuación!**

**Dejen reviews por favor!!**

**Nudoru-chan / Jannie**


	2. Magia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes**** de la banda Gorillaz, y los demás (excepto los de mi autoría) las canciones y los escenarios son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión**

* * *

A simple vista, Jannie Brooks parece una niña normal. Singular, un poco distinta, pero normal después de todo.

Tez realmente muy clara, labios rosados y una linda sonrisa; nariz redonda pero respingada, pinta de haber dormido muy poco, sí, pero el brillo de sus ojos color ocre equilibra el púrpura de sus ojeras. Cabello castaño rojizo, ondulado alborotado, y la mayor parte del tiempo amarrado en una coleta baja.

Estatura promedio, delgada, algo fachosa, poco femenina a diferencia de la mayoría de las niñas.

Esa podría ser una descripción del aspecto físico de Jannie. Pero pocas personas podrían deducir de sólo verla la clase de chica que es.

No se le puede catalogar como extrovertida, pero tampoco como tímida. Tal vez ella vendría siendo un intermedio.

Inteligente y creativa, pero carente de iniciativa. Sentimental. Poco ambiciosa, piensa mucho en los demás. Responsable, muy madura para su edad. Imaginativa como pocas personas.

Tiene una especie de don para llenar esos espacios vacíos en todo lo que la rodea: ya sea cuando dibuja, en alguna canción, en algún relato o historia, incluso en una sala de estar.

Adora dibujar e inventar cuentos, baila muy bien, y es muy culta. Una sabelotodo, aunque no lo demuestre. Es buena para salir de apuros. Confiable, sabe escuchar, y es buena consejera.

Agresiva cuando se enoja, sarcástica cuando se lo propone, sencilla ante todo, positiva siempre.

Con todo y haber perdido a su madre, no se queja de la vida que tiene, y aunque no logre encajar bien en ninguna parte, disfruta del día a día, y no escatima en sonrisas.

No es problemática, bien educada. Excelente gusto para el café aunque al beberlo se pone de lo más hiperactiva. Glotona como ella sola. Un poquito desordenada. Le gustan los niños y es muy buena niñera.

Odia la música estereotipada, lo "pop" no va con ella a menos que las letras de las canciones tengan un significado profundo. Única, rara entre los raros.

¿A que no se la imaginaban así?

Era muy temprano, demasiado temprano como para levantarse en sábado.

El despertador chirriaba, molesto como siempre.

¿Cinco minutos más? No, aquel día, con todo y lo temprano que era, ella debía levantarse. Sería un día muy emocionante.

Jannie, mejor dicho Jay, corrió al baño a asearse. Con la misma prisa con la que entró, salió y fue de vuelta a su pequeña habitación de dos metros cuadrados a buscar la ropa perfecta para la ocasión.

Su guardarropa no era extenso, así que tenía pocas opciones.

Se decidió por su camiseta favorita: Negra, holgada y con un estampado al frente que rezaba "Cuidado, soy un Zombie".

Adoraba esa camiseta. Jamie se la había regalado el día que la nombro asistente personal y colaboradora.

Tal vez ese apodo no fuera de lo más amigable, probablemente a cualquier persona le molestaría mucho ser llamado "Zombie", pero a ella no le importaba.

Buscó también sus pantalones de mezclilla preferidos y sus botas estilo militar. El conjunto estaba casi listo, pero faltaba algo.

Se miró detenidamente en el espejo que colgaba junto a su puerta, hasta que detectó ese algo que le hacía falta.

Tomo una lata de fijador, se alborotó el cabello y luego lo roció con el.

Estaba lista.

Salió hacia la cocina y husmeó en la nevera y las alacenas. Encontró algo de leche, una pop-tart, una manzana, y una rebanada de pastel de fresa que había sobrado en la cafetería.

Devoró el pastel a una velocidad sobrehumana, bebió la leche directo del cartón y se guardó la manzana y la pop-tart para el camino.

-Dios santo, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Jannie? – Dijo sonriente un hombre alto con un pijama, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días tío Jerry!-contestó alegre la chica mientras limpiaba la mesita donde acababa de comer- ¿Lo dices por el pastel? ¿Lo estabas guardando para ti?

-Oh no, lo traje para ti, pero ¿que nunca dejas de comer?-dijo riendo el hombre mientras le alborotaba el cabello a su sobrina

-¡Lo mejor es que no engordo!

-Suerte la tuya jajaja.

-Bien tío, ya me voy. Regresaré en la tarde.

-¿No crees que aún eres demasiado joven para salir así como así?

-No soy una niña tío, tengo 12 años -contestó con suficiencia la chica- Además iré con Damon y Jamie, y tú me diste permiso ¿recuerdas?

-Un día vas a hartarlos con tus locuras. Diviértete y no te alejes de Jamie ¿ok?

-Ok, ok. ¡Nos vemos!

La pequeña Jay corrió hacia la puerta del apartamento y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras. Ese sería su gran día.

Damon Albarn, el vocalista de Blur, había considerado sus ideas lo suficientemente buenas como para llevarla al estudio de "Gorillaz"

Gorillaz, esa banda nueva que tocaba tan bien. No solo bien, "de lujo" como diría ella. Y por si fuera poco, los conocería en persona y les daría su opinión. Con suerte se volvería su editora oficial y se volvería amiga de la banda.

¿Podría irle mejor?

Al salir de su edificio, Jay se encontró con un bonito coche rojo aparcado justo enfrente. Dentro dos celebridades a su manera: Un reconocido dibujante y una estrella de rock.

Ella se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo al tirar de la manija y subir al auto.

-¡Hola Jamie, hola Damon!- saludó eufórica

-¡Hola zombie!-contestó uno

-¿Qué hay chica? ¿Lista para ir a la parte mas fea de todo Essex?-respondió el otro

-¡Más que lista Damon!

-Jajaja me encanta tu actitud Jay, ¡llegarás lejos!- dijo el cantante arrancando el auto- por cierto, linda camiseta

-Se la regalé yo- dijo orgulloso Jamie desde el asiento del copiloto, luego se giró para ver a la niña sentada en el asiento de atrás.-¿Qué llevas en ese morral, zombie?

Jay abrió la pequeña mochila que le colgaba en la espalda y asomó la cara dentro.

-Una manzana, una pop-tart de chocolate, mis colores, varios lápices, un cuaderno de notas, uno de dibujos, pelusas, un clip, y un llavero de changuito.

-Vienes preparada ¿verdad?

-¿Por quien me tomas Hewlett? - contestó la chica con el seño fruncido, fingiendo enojo para luego romper en carcajadas.

Todo el camino estuvo lleno de risas y charlas animadas hasta que se encontraron justo debajo de una colina que daba miedo, se divisaba en el tope un edificio grande, pero igualmente tenebroso.

-Uy…- dijo Jay mirando el lugar

-¿Te asusta, zombie?- pregunto algo preocupado Jamie, hasta que poco a poco se fue pintando una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña

-¡¡De lujo!!- dijo de pronto la chica, y tanto como el cantante como el dibujante echaron a reír.

Una vez en la puerta del edificio, Damon tocó el timbre.

-¡¡Callen ese timbre por el amor de Satán!!- se escuchó desde dentro

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo una voz menos ronca y mas amigable.

Al abrir la puerta había un muchacho alto, de unos veintitantos, de cabello azul y ojos completamente negros, muy delgado, de gesto amable.

-¡Hola Damon! Ehh… ¿Quiénes son?- dijo el chico, y miró confundido a los que acompañaban al cantante

-Hola 2D, él es Jamie Hewlett, de quien les hablé, nos ayudará con algunas ideas, y esta pequeña de aquí se llama Jay. También va a ayudarnos.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Stuart-Pot. Pero me dicen 2D.- le extendió la mano a Jamie y luego se agachó para mirar mejor a Jay.- Hola nena. ¿De verdad eres un zombie?- preguntó señalando el estampado de la camiseta y mirándola con ternura

-Hola señor 2D, No, no soy un zombie de verdad- respondió riendo la chica

-Oh ya veo. Pero si pareces uno. Un zombie muy lindo.- el llamado 2D le regaló una cálida sonrisa a Jay, y ella, como siempre, se puso roja como un tomate.

-Vamos, pasen, pasen.-continuó el peliazul

Dentro de la estancia el ambiente era menos hostil. Había un montón de cosas que a Jay le parecían "de lujo".

-Jay, quiero presentarte a alguien más- dijo Damon, conduciéndola hacia una mesita cercana, donde una niña oriental jugaba con un videojuego portátil.- Ella es Noodle. Tiene más o menos tu edad, por lo que sabemos.

-¡_Konnichiwa_!-dijo la niña

Damon, Jamie, incluso el chico del pelo azul se quedaron con expresión de "¿qué dijo?".

-Noodle habla otro idioma- explicó Damon

-Sí, es japonés.-contestó Jay y se dirigió a la chica- _Konnichiwa Noodle~chan. Watashi wa Jay ~desu_

Esta vez, hasta la niña oriental se sorprendió

-¿Hablas japonés Zombie?- pregunto incrédulo Jamie

-Sólo un poquito. Nomás puedo decir "hola", "adiós", "me llamo Jay", "¿donde esta el baño?", y otras cuantas cosillas…

Entonces volvió a dirigirse a Noodle.

-_Nihongo wa hanasemasen, demo, anata wa eigo hanasemasu ka~?_

_-Ie desu~_-contestó la oriental

-_Ohh, wakatta_…- dijo Jay, y luego se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Damon

-Le dije que si hablaba inglés y ha dicho que no. También le dije que yo no hablaba mucho japonés.

-Oh… eso ha sido de mucha ayuda- dijo el peliazul

-¿Dónde aprendiste, Zombie?- preguntó Jamie.

-Leí un libro

-Ya…

-Tu asistente es un estuche de monerías- comentó Damon- Démonos prisa Jay, Jamie. Deben conocer a los demás.

Y así subieron todos hacia el estudio.

Dentro de éste estaban un malhumorado hombre de piel verdosa con nariz retorcida, y otro robusto, de raíces afro americanas.

-Hola Albarn. ¿Trajiste a tu amigo el que dibuja?- dijo secamente el hombre de piel verde, y por su voz ronca, Jay identificó que había sido el mismo que gritó cuando llegaron.

-Así es.-Se dirigió a Jamie y a Jay- Él es Murdoc Niccals, es el creador de la banda y también es el bajista. Olvidé mencionar que 2D toca el teclado y es el vocalista, y la pequeña Noodle es toda una maestra en la guitarra.

-¿Quien es la mocosa, Albarn?- dijo el que respondía al nombre de Murdoc

-Me llamo Jay, Señor Niccals.-interrumpió la niña extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo- Linda cruz invertida la que lleva.

-Uhh vaya… jajaja Gracias pequeñita.- la saludó con una sonrisa no muy confiable en el rostro- Dime ¿Por qué te trajeron?

-Verá, señor Niccals, me parece que hay unas cuantas cosas que podrían agregar en sus canciones para darles un toque especial. Sólo vengo aquí a dar mi opinión, espero no le moleste- contestó sonriente la niña, que por un momento parecía ser toda una ejecutiva por su vocabulario

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- dijo pensativo el bajista

-Hey Muds, ¡Jay sabe hablar como Noodle!- dijo fascinado 2D- Y ahora sabemos que ella no habla inglés…

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Era obvio que la otra mocosa no habla inglés!

-Cálmate, hombre. –Dijo el afro americano desde el fondo del estudio

-Jay, Jamie, Él es Russel Hobbs. Es el baterista y también se encarga de las mezclas- Dijo Damon, con una clara intención de tranquilizar el ambiente.

El susodicho se levantó y se acercó educadamente a saludar a Jamie y a Jay

-Soy Russel Hobbs, es un placer.- luego se inclinó y le dijo directamente a Jay- ¿Gustas un bocadillo o algo, linda?

-¡Si, por favor! Me gustaría algo de beber, si no es molestia.

-Claro que no es molestia. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Si, esta bien.

Y así fueron a la pequeña cocina que había junto al estudio, y Noodle fue tras ellos. Parecía que a todos les agradaba Jay, y eso la ponía muy contenta.

-Tenemos soda, jugo de manzana, cerveza… No bueno, eso no lo puedes beber... y creo que eso es todo.

-Jugo de manzana está bien- respondió Jay, y se acomodó en una silla que había cerca. Noodle se sentó en la silla de a un lado y le sonrió.

Russel le dio un vaso de jugo a cada una y luego se preparó un sándwich con algunos ingredientes que habían en la nevera del estudio.

Jay sacó la pop-tart que traía en su mochila y le ofreció un pedazo a la chica oriental, y ella se la comió gustosa.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su bocadillo, Damon, Jamie y Murdoc charlaban con algo de seriedad

-¿Qué tanto quieres cambiarle a mis canciones, Damon? ¡Son una mina de oro así como están!

-No, nada de cambiarle, Murdoc. Sólo hay unas cuantas cosas que podríamos agregarles para que sonaran mejor, y Jay, para eso es toda una experta.

-Si, esa niña se ve interesante, pero sigo sin entender tu punto.

-Quiero que me dejes pasar las canciones por una segunda edición antes de que lancen el disco a la venta. No te arrepentirás.

-Primero preferiría ver a que te refieres con ese "don" que tiene la niña

-Mira y aprende entonces, Niccals- respondió el vocalista de Blur con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Zombie? ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- Jamie llamó desde el estudio

-Pensé que se llamaba Jay…- replicó dudoso 2D

-Eh… Sí, se llama Jay, pero le digo Zombie…

-Ohh…

-¡Ya voy jefe!- respondió una vocecita desde la cocina, y luego regresó acompañada de Noodle, que jugaba encantada con el llavero de changuito que Jay acababa de regalarle.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó la pálida niña parándose justo junto a Jamie.

Jamie se agacho y sacudió el alborotado cabello de la niña

-Vamos a ponerte una canción y tu nos dirás que le hace falta para sonar de lujo, ¿ok?

-Claro, déjenmelo a mí.

El líder de la banda tenía cara expectante cuando comenzó a sonar una de las canciones de las que estaba orgulloso: "5/4". No creía que la niña pudiera hacer que sonara aún mejor de lo que ya sonaba.

Jay escuchaba atentamente y cuando la canción estaba por acabar, todos en el estudio estaban ansiosos por conocer su veredicto.

-Pues, creo que la voz de Noodle debe sonar mas fuerte para que no se oiga como el coro de fondo, y un poco de distorsión al final iría muy bien.

Murdoc puso cara de pocos amigos, y Damon se acercó a la mezcladora para hacer los cambios que había sugerido Jay.

Después de reproducir la canción editada el rostro del bajista cambió mucho

-¡Wow! Suena muy bien- dijo alegre 2D

-Si… creo que está bien… -respondió Murdoc. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero de verdad se oía mucho mejor.- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué quieren a cambio de las ideas de la niña?

-No quiero nada Señor Niccals. Lo hago por el placer de ayudarles. No es necesario que me den créditos.-dijo decidida Jay, y nada podía hacer más feliz a Murdoc.

Esa niña de verdad tenía un don ¡Y lo compartía con ellos gratis! Eso si que era suerte.

-Bien bien. Me gusta. Esta decidido, entonces. Nos ayudaras con las canciones para que suenen mejor, linda. Ahora, ve a jugar con Noodle por ahí, ¿quieres? Mientras el tío Murdoc y el tío Damon hablarán de negocios.

-Muy bien señor Niccals.

-Ah si, face-ache, ve con ellas, no estorbes.

Bajaron los tres al lobby: 2D, Noodle y Jay; y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos.

-Oye…- preguntó 2D mientras picaba los botones del mando del videojuego-¿Yo también puedo decirte Zombie?

-Si, si quieres.- contestó Jay, más concentrada en el juego

-Bueno, Zombie, ¿Por qué le dices "señor Niccals" a Muds?

-Mmm… Es que se ve que a él le gusta que le tengan respeto, y si le digo "Señor Niccals" se sentirá respetado, y así no me tratará como a una niña común y corriente. Pura estrategia.

-Ohh… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso… Eres muy lista, Zombie. A mi sólo dime 2D. Es raro que me digas señor a mí también.

-Ok. Entonces sólo te llamaré 2D- contestó sonriente la niña, y le roló el control del videojuego a Noodle, pues acababa de perder y era el turno de ella.

Se la pasaron jugando mucho tiempo, también charlando un poco de vez en cuando, hasta que comenzó a caer la tarde.

Jay estaba contenta, pues tenía nuevos amigos y se sentía muy cómoda con ellos. Por primera vez sentía que encajaba.

Eran raros, sí, pero a ella le parecían geniales.

Daban cerca de las 5:00pm cuando Damon y Jamie le dijeron a Jay que era hora de partir.

Se despidió de sus amigos, un poco triste, pero ellos la reconfortaron diciéndole que podía ir a visitarlos cuando quisiera, aunque no fuera para ayudarlos con las canciones.

Así pues, partieron de regreso a Bloomsbury, el viaje estuvo aún más animado, y tanto Damon como Jamie se sentían orgullosos de la chica.

-¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para caerle bien a Murdoc a la primera?-preguntó entre risas Damon

-Simple, jajaja. Ese hombre tiene un ego grande, es sólo cuestión de alimentárselo un poco.

-No deja de sorprenderme tu asistente, Jamie- contestó el cantante

-Ni a mí, Damon. Jajaja.

Aquella fue la primera de varias visitas a los estudios Kong.

Gorillaz había vendido mas de 6 millones de copias de su primer disco, y parte del éxito se lo atribuían a la magia que Jay ponía a las canciones

* * *

Ella se había vuelto como un miembro más de Gorillaz, y conforme fue creciendo, ese talento suyo para llenar espacios vacíos se hizo más grande.

Las visitas de Jay eran más regulares cuando los chicos grababan algo nuevo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Damon y Jamie iban a verlos sin llevarla.

Su trabajo era sencillo, pero no por eso menos importante. Todas las canciones pasaban por su edición antes de ponerlas definitivamente en los discos.

Además de eso, todos la apreciaban mucho y disfrutaban de sus visitas a Kong.

Russel encontró en Jay a la mejor compañera de banquetes, ya que ambos tenían el mismo apetito monstruoso.

Jay leía de todo, y sabía mucho de cultos paganos, religiones y sectas. Murdoc adoraba debatir con ella ese tipo de temas. Con todo y que fuera una niña, era muy madura y sabía respetarlo. No tardó mucho en tomarle un cariño similar al que sentía por la pequeña Noodle.

Ésta última, encontró en Jay a su compañera de baile preferida, tanto que cada que iba de visita, se encerraban las dos juntas con la música todo volumen a bailar y armar coreografías hasta que quedaran rendidas. Incluso, cuando Noodle decidió cortarse el fleco, Jay se lo cortó igual para solidarizarse.

Por último, 2D tuvo al fin una contrincante digna en los videojuegos, alguien con quien ver películas de terror, y a la hora de ponerse de simple, no había nadie mejor que Jay para discutir sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Al parecer todo iba de lo más genial para todos hasta que la banda se separó después de un par de años de marchar todo sobre ruedas.

Jamie, Damon y Jay también se distanciaron.

Jamie siguió trabajando como dibujante, Damon estaba en una especie de Stand-by con Blur, y Jay a sus casi 17 años estaba trabajando con su tío en la cafetería, sin muchas ganas, por supuesto.

Un buen día Jay recibió un e-mail de su querida amiga Noodle, en el cual le decía que planeaba reunir a la banda, además, tenía mucha música nueva y que necesitaba su ayuda para editarla.

Gorillaz estaba resurgiendo de nuevo, y Jay volvió a ser la misma chica feliz y eufórica al recibir la noticia. A distancia ayudó a Noodle con los temas del disco de "Demon Days", y luego de un mes de duro trabajo para ambas, lograron reunir de nuevo a la banda.

Esta ocasión Gorillaz tuvo mucho más éxito que antes, y todos estaban felices y contentos. Una familia, como antes.

Jay ya era independiente de Damon y Jamie, y teniendo en su poder el buen auto del tío Jerry y una licencia de conducir, iba y venía a su antojo a Kong.

No obstante, tenía la responsabilidad de la cafetería, así que su trabajo de editar canciones era de medio tiempo.

Los videos de la banda eran muy populares, las copias del disco se vendían como pan caliente, y Jay sentía su vida realizada.

Pero, la suerte va y viene ¿o no?

Jay estaba ocupadísima. Su rutina había cambiado muchísimo los últimos 5 años.

Ya no era la asistente del famoso dibujante Jamie Hewlett, ni tampoco pasaba sus tardes después de la escuela oyendo música y agregándole detallitos.

Ahora estaba en la preparatoria, la secundaria se le había ido volando, y más que ahora tenía que ayudar en la cafetería del tío Jerry.

A duras penas tenía tiempo libre.

Ir a la escuela, salir de clases, comer lo más rápido posible, ir a la cafetería, mientras tanto hacer las tareas, y si sobraba algo de tiempo en la noche, podía ayudar a editar canciones a sus amigos de Gorillaz.

Comenzaba a ser una presión para ella, hasta que una tarde recibió una llamada de su antiguo jefe.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Zombie, habla Jamie.

-¡Hola jefe! ¿Qué hay? ¿Porque tan lúgubre?

-Nada, Jay. Lamento no haberte llamado en tanto tiempo, sé que estás ocupada con el café.

-No te preocupes, es medio día, no hay muchos clientes. ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo decirte mucho, Zombie, lo que pasa es que Damon me pidió que te avisara algo.

-¿Y que es?

-Ya no más Gorillaz, chica. Se han vuelto a separar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Ya te dije, no puedo contarte mucho. Confía en mi ¿si? No pasa nada, simplemente ya no te metas en esos asuntos.

-¿Por qué? Explícame.

-Sólo eso, nena, ya no habrá mas banda. Hay muchas presiones y han decidido separarse.

-¿Y que con eso? ¿No puedo seguir hablando con los chicos? ¡Son mis amigos!

-Lo sé, lo sé, Zombie, pero no.

-¿Y 2D? ¿Y Noodle?

-…no puedo decirte Zombie… Créeme. Es mejor así…

Y luego de eso sólo el sonido de una llamada telefónica finalizada.

¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos? ¿Por qué Jamie no podía decirle?

No podía encontrarle lógica a todo aquello.

Tenía sus pros, ya no estaría tan presionada…

Pero la incertidumbre le molestaba mucho. Se sentía mal por imaginar que no podría hablar más con Noodle ni con 2D, ni pasar el rato con Muds y Russel. No podría visitar más los estudios Kong los fines de semana…

Eran sus amigos de casi toda la vida…

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero si Jamie decía que era mejor si ella no sabía nada, confiaría en el.

No investigaría nada, pero no estaba conforme.

Poco a poco pasó el tiempo, y perdió contacto con Jamie y Damon. Y sin que se diera cuenta pasaron 3 años más de pura rutina tediosa.

Sólo ayudando a su tío, haciendo las tareas, inventando historias en sus ratos libres, y oyendo una y otra vez los discos de su banda favorita, la banda de sus amigos y en la cual había colaborado…

….

* * *

**Otro capítulo más de la historia de Jay.**

**La continuación involucrará la Plastic Beach jujuju**

**Ojalá les esté gustando.**

**También quise agregar una pequeña descripción de ella al principio, para que se dieran una idea de cómo es n_ñu**

**Gracias por leer! dejen reviews por favor!**

**Agradecimientos a SaraMilla: Que bueno que te este gustando Jay *O* es un honor saber que te gusta mi personaje!**

**Pronto la continuación n__n**

**Nudoru-chan/ Jay**


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes**** de la banda Gorillaz, y los demás (excepto los de mi autoria) las canciones y los escenarios son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión**

***Leez, Akuma, Obsidian, Dante, Desdemona, ****Evelyn y Milla no me pertenecen tampoco* **

* * *

Mi pasado fue a visitarme, frente a las máquinas de café y los aparadores de pastelillos…

Estaba limpiando una de las mesas de la cafetería, pensando…

Nunca he sido depresiva, pero en algunas ocasiones, como ese día, me entristecía al pensar en todo lo que me hacía feliz de niña.

Extrañaba a Jamie, a Damon y a Gorillaz. Sobre todo a Jamie, a decir verdad…

Me preguntarán: ¿Pero que hay de vital en un montón de locos de una banda y tu amigo dibujante?

No eran un montón de locos para mí.

Con todo y tener mi vida casi hecha, estando ya a media carrera de Periodismo, viviendo cómodamente en un lindo apartamento; teniendo segura la propiedad de una cafetería por herencia de mi tío, algunos cuantos pretendientes en el colegio, y todo lo demás, yo me sentía muy vacía… Muy sola. Y sobre mi amigo dibujante, él… Él era especial.

Lo último que había sabido de él fue que mudó su estudio a Shepherds Bush, que su nueva compañía de "Zombie Flesh Eaters" iba de maravilla, y ahora tenía muchísimos asistentes personales.

Golpe bajo. Cuando me enteré de eso sentí un hoyo en el estómago.

Antes, cuando él trabajaba en las tiras cómicas había mucha gente en el estudio, sí, pero sólo me tenía a mí de asistente.

No sé porque me sentí mal al enterarme de aquello…

En fin, de Damon, lo último que había sabido fue que estaba haciendo nuevos proyectos con Blur…

Y de Gorillaz, nada.

Había evitado todo lo que se refería a ellos.

Con frecuencia escuchaba mi disco de "Demon Days", -edición especial firmado por todos, que me habían mandado días antes de que saliera a la venta como un regalo por mi "siempre activa y valiosísima colaboración" según decían las firmas.-

Lo oía, pero desde hacía poco no pasaba de las dos primeras canciones cuando ya lo había quitado. Comenzaba a bajarme el ánimo escuchar ese disco…

Estaba sumida en todos esos pensamientos, hasta que una voz ronca llamó mi atención desde el aparador de café.

Dentro no había ningún cliente, ya que a esas horas de la tarde, la gente del complejo de oficinas estaba en horas laborales. Casi ningún alma paseaba por ahí.

-Ehh… Disculpe, señorita… Estoy buscando a alguien.- decía indecisa esa voz ronca.

Resultaba muy familiar. En cuanto me di la vuelta y lo vi, supe por qué sonaba conocida.

Murdoc Niccals. Estaba ahí, en el mostrador, viéndome con esa pervertida mirada tan característica suya.

Sabía exactamente por qué me veía así: No me reconocía.

No lo culpé, tenía muchos años que no me veía en persona, y supuse que -ahora que yo contaba con el cuerpo de una chica de 21 años- era lógico que él y su personalidad mujeriega actuaran de esa forma.

Él también había cambiado mucho. Se veía más delgado y su piel estaba más verdosa que de costumbre.

-¿A quién busca, señor?- le respondí amablemente, divertida de que no lograra identificarme.

-Se llama Janira Brooks, es la sobrina del dueño de este lugar…- Contestó diplomáticamente, cosa que me sorprendió mucho. No era su estilo portarse tan cortés.

Yo por mi parte, me alegré bastante de que me estuviera buscando ¿para qué? Aún no lo sabía, pero extrañaba a los chicos, y eso fue lo único que me importó en aquel momento.

Por fin dejé de contener la gran sonrisa que me provocaba verlo, y al verme sonreír, en sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de reconocimiento.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Señor Niccals- dije contenta

-¡Wow, Jay! ¿De verdad eres tú?- Respondió con asombro

-Sí, soy yo. Las personas crecen, Señor Niccals.-

-Vaya que sí- dijo en un tono que no me agradó para nada mientras me examinaba con la vista detenidamente- ¡Ya eres toda una mujer! Y, vamos, ya no más "Señor Niccals"- concluyó riendo perverso, como él solo.

-Esta bien Murdoc. ¿A que se debe la repentina visita?- pregunté sin rodeos

-Bueno, mi estimada Jay, estoy creando un nuevo disco, y como siempre, Gorillaz necesita un poco de tu magia.

-¿Perdón?- dije atónita. Mis oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban

¿Murdoc Niccals pidiéndome ayuda? ¡Eso era nuevo! Aún más, ¿Nuevo disco?

-Si, si, tú sabes, chica. Un nuevo proyecto, pero no puedo hacerlo sólo. Por eso tú vas a trabajar conmigo. –No era una pregunta. Lo estaba afirmando-

-¿Y para que podría ser útil?- pregunté con tono retador mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Pues verás, mi relación con Albarn esta un poco descuidada, hum… Ya sabes, algunos conflictos y esas cosas… Necesito un editor de canciones, y para eso, cariño, tú eres perfecta.

-Bien, creo que ya voy entendiendo- contesté- Me necesitas para que edite las canciones de tu nuevo disco ¿no?

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno, ya sabes que puedes mandarme los avances por correo y yo los edito.- concluí satisfecha.

"¡De lujo!" pensé. ¡La banda se había reunido de nuevo!

Otra vez tendría mi trabajo de editora de canciones, otra vez podría ir de visita a Kong los fines de semana. Otra vez podría atascarme de comida con Russel, bailar como desquiciada con Noodle, jugar videojuegos con 2D y charlar por horas y horas con Muds.

¡La vida me estaba sonriendo otra vez!

-Oh no, no, linda. No estás entendiendo bien-

Auch. Aterricé al oírlo decir eso. ¿Cómo que no estaba entendiendo bien?

-¿Ah no?- pregunté confundida- ¿Entonces?

-Te irás a vivir conmigo a mi nueva residencia. Esta vez te necesitamos ahí presente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si. Mira, es muy sencillo. Te vas a vivir con la banda, ayudas a editar las canciones y después puedes regresar. No pasa de un mes o dos. Esta vez no tenemos tiempo para hacer todo el trámite de enviar las canciones ¿Entiendes?

-Oh… -eso cambiaba mucho las cosas- Creo que si ese es el caso, no puedo.

La expresión de Murdoc cambió repentinamente. A él le encantaba conseguir lo que se proponía, y cuando no lograba conseguirlo, se ponía furioso.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Ya eres mayor de edad ¿no? ¿Qué te lo impide?- dijo agresivo

-Pues no puedo dejar sólo a mi tío, además estoy estudiando la universidad y no puedo dejar todo así como así.

-¡Vamos Jay! Por amor a Satán, ¿Qué puede pasarle a tu tío? Y con los estudios, ¿Quién necesita estudiar cuando formas parte de la mejor banda del mundo?

Vaya. Sí que me necesitaba. Aunque no pareciera, me estaba rogando entre líneas.

Me quedé pensando un poco, y él aguardó con mirada expectante.

Se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todas. Yo de verdad quería ir, con todo y no poder dejar al tío Jerry. Pensar en vivir con los chicos me emocionaba bastante, así que ¿Por qué no intentar?

-Te propongo algo, Murdoc- dije por fin, y en su mirada se podía leer la victoria- Aceptaré con una condición.

-¿Qué pides, linda?- contestó muy seguro de sí mismo- ¿ésta vez si quieres créditos?

-No. Quiero que me pagues. Un cheque con suficientes ceros como para que mi tío pueda estar a gusto en mi ausencia. Y si gustas, puedo estar contigo hasta 6 meses, siempre y cuando cumplas con la condición- rematé, retándolo otra vez.

Estaba segura de que se negaría rotundamente y si no estaba de humor, seguramente me insultaría también.

-¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando, muñeca?

Wow y más wow. Sí que estaba desesperado. ¿Estaba aceptando mi condición? ¿En serio?

-Calcula que quiero que mi tío pueda estar tranquilo y con lujos, y si él quiere, contratar a alguien para que trabaje en mi lugar.- dije al fin con la seguridad de que lo rechazaría

-Muy bien.- contestó

-¡¿Qué?!

-Está bien, Jay. Le dejaré el dinero a tu tío. La suma tendrá tantos ceros que llorará de emoción.- concluyó al final, con ligera molestia en el rostro, pero estaba decidido.

No me la creía. ¿En verdad estaba pasando? Cinco minutos antes me deprimía por extrañar a mis amigos de Gorillaz, y de un segundo a otro estaba arreglando irme a vivir con ellos por medio año. ¿En verdad era posible?

-¡Vamos entonces! ¡Ya está! Vayamos a tu casa a darle el dinero a tu tío, empacas unas cosas y nos vamos. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- dijo con prisa y entusiasmo el hombre de piel verde.

* * *

Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Ese día cerré la cafetería temprano. Acompañé a Murdoc al banco, en donde sacó una estrepitosa cantidad de dinero en efectivo –Me sabía bien la anécdota de los cheques falsos, y no pensaba arriesgarme.- para luego llevársela a mi tío Jerry.

A él casi le da un paro cardiaco al enterarse de mis planes, pero no renegó ni un segundo. Si bien mi tío no era avaro, le gustaba el dinero como a todos. Y díganme, ¿Quién rechaza una gran cantidad de dinero y comodidades ilimitadas sólo porque sí?

Llamé a mi escuela para decirles que por asuntos de fuerza mayor tenía que truncar mis estudios por 6 meses, y después de un poco de insistencia me concedieron el permiso de retomarlos a mi regreso.

Empaqué toda mi ropa y todas mis pertenencias, dejé vacío mi pequeño cuarto y sólo llené tres maletas. No tenía muchas cosas, claro está, pero en ese momento fue conveniente.

Aún no sabía los detalles, pero según me había dicho Murdoc, el viaje sería lo suficientemente largo como para explicarlo todo.

Primero viajamos en un coche rentado, luego, llegamos a un aeropuerto, de ahí, viajamos en avión hasta una playa en quien-sabe-dónde, y por último viajamos en barco por muchos días.

¿Qué si tuvimos tiempo para charlar? ¡Ja! Creo que nunca había hablado tanto con alguien en toda mi vida.

Me contó de todo, y fue entonces que comprendí muchas cosas.

Para empezar:

Noodle había desaparecido en el video de "el Mañana" y desde entonces nadie sabía nada de ella. Por eso la banda se había separado de nuevo.

Russel también había desaparecido del mapa.

Murdoc estaba casado y ahora era padre de dos hermosos hijos-

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" pensé al enterarme de eso ¿Murdoc? ¿Casado, con hijos?

Akuma era el nombre de su esposa. Según la describió, era bellísima. Tenía el cabello color púrpura y el flequillo era negro. Era un demonio, literalmente.

Wow…

Sus hijos, Dante y Desdemona, eran bellos por igual… Mencionó algo de crecimiento acelerado o una cosa así.

Vaya, todavía había más.

2D tenía una novia, llamada Leez.

Russel también tenía una novia llamada Obsidian.

Y wow… lo último no me lo esperé. Noods, también tenía una novia. Si, novia. Se llamaba Milla.

También me comentó, que ahora que viviría con ellos, debía saber un poco acerca de Evelyn Bann. Ella era la violinista de Gorillaz. ¿Gorillaz tenía violinista? Eso también era nuevo.

Mencionó a muchas más personas, cuyos nombres y descripciones no pude hilar muy bien.

Ok, había pasado de todo, y yo no sabía nada al respecto.

Muds me alentó diciéndome que probablemente no conociera a muchos de ellos, pues habían perdido contacto.

Bla bla bla.

Bien. Estábamos más cerca de nuestro destino cuando me comentó algo que llamó mucho más mi atención.

-¿Cómo que nadie sabe nada aún del nuevo disco? ¿Ni siquiera 2D? ¿Tampoco has encontrado a Noodle ni a Russel?–pregunté histérica

-No linda, creo que ese fue un pequeño detalle que olvidé mencionar. Traeremos aquí al Face-ache pronto. Ya sé donde está él. Además, mi esposa y mis hijos llegarán acá en un par de días.

-Menos mal- contesté cruzando los brazos sobre mi estómago

-Sabes que odio cundo te pones sarcástica, muñeca. No lo hagas.

-Hum…- fue lo único que apunté a decir. Estaba emberrinchada. Me estaba llevando a un punto en medio de la nada y sólo estaríamos él y yo hasta que trajera a los demás. Ya no me estaba gustando el plan.

Para acabar, llegamos al lugar más raro del mundo. La Plastic Beach.

Una isla rosa con un edificio blanco en medio. Estaba toda hecha de basura y Murdoc parecía orgulloso de ser el propietario de esa chatarra flotante.

El sol era intenso y bochornoso. No me gustaba ni un poquito.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí voy a vivir? –pregunté enojada

-Si, así es- dijo con suficiencia mi compañero de viaje- Servirá que agarres algo de color si te bronceas, "Zombie"

Al oír mi viejo apodo sentí que el corazón me dio un vuelco. Tenía años que nadie me llamaba así, y eso me hizo recordar a Jamie.

En silencio bajé del bote, y Murdoc me llevó a conocer todo el edificio. Cuartos, el estudio, los subsuelos, el jardín, la azotea, el carnaval, los alrededores, los cuartos secretos. Dentro todo estaba de lujo.

Mi opinión respecto a la isla cambió un poco. Ya no me parecía un pedazo de chatarra flotante cuando lo vi por dentro.

Me instalé en mi cuarto. Parecía más una alacena o un armario de escobas que un cuarto como tal. A cualquiera le hubiera molestado estar en un espacio tan reducido, pero a mi no me importaba.

Había sólo una cama y un mueble con varios cajones. Era perfecto para mí, además el cuartito tenía una pequeña ventana.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

Ese primer día me lo había concedido Murdoc para que me aclimatara y me instalara debidamente. Al día siguiente yo debía ayudarle a corregir algunas líricas de su nuevo disco.

Nada mal ¿no creen?

Si, todo iba genial al principio.

Los primeros 3 días de mi estadía, nos dedicamos a componer las canciones y conseguir gente que quisiera ayudar con el disco. La mayoría de los músicos y artistas se negaban a ir a una isla en medio de la nada sólo para colaborar…

Fue que a Murdoc se le ocurrió una idea siniestra.

La mañana del cuarto día, desperté dentro de mi cuarto como hacía poco. Todo normal. De verdad comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

Salí y caminé unos pasos hacia el ascensor. Subí un piso y llegué al cuarto de Muds para darle los buenos días y preguntarle el itinerario. Al entrar sólo me encontré con una nota sobre su despertador que decía:

"Jay: Salí a traer al Face-ache. Regresaré en la noche. Ya terminé de construir a la cyborg. Conéctala por favor. "

Wow. Usó "por favor".

La cyborg… Con que ya la había terminado…

Murdoc había estado construyendo una cyborg de Noodle. Fríamente me había confesado que lo más seguro es que Noods estuviera muerta, y que por lo tanto, para no decepcionar a los fans, había comenzado a construir una réplica de ella.

Pocas veces me convencía de que Muds tuviera corazón, pero daba igual.

No podía permitirme a mi misma deprimirme por la muerte de Noodle. Aún no era algo seguro.

Así que lo había estado ayudando a construir a la cyborg. ¿Porque no? Sería un buen reemplazo temporal hasta que la Noodle real regresara.

Y ya la había terminado. Sólo faltaba cargar la batería interna y programarla.

Ahora, ¿cómo que había ido por 2D? Ni idea de a que se refería.

Por último pensé "¡De lujo! ¡Tengo el día libre!"

Desde que había llegado ahí, Murdoc no había hecho más que tratarme como su asistente/esclava. Estábamos solos en la isla y el gran ego del líder de Gorillaz no daba para hacer cualquier tarea que no fuera dirigir. Nunca me quejo, y Muds lo sabe. Por eso me dejaba todas las tareas difíciles a mí. Traer, hacer, subir, bajar.

"Jay ve por esto, Jay, haz aquello"

Pero ese día estaba libre, y era genial.

Me la pasé caminando por la isla, traté de broncearme –intento fallido, pues mi piel pareciera ser inmune a los efectos del sol- Comí algo de comida instantánea que encontré en la cocina, dormí una larga siesta y en cuanto cayó la noche me metí a nadar. Salí del agua y volví adentro para tomar una ducha, después me dormí. Estaba un poco preocupada, pues Muds no había llegado aún.

A la mañana siguiente, escuché el claro sonido de un helicóptero, o quizás alguna avioneta. Salí deprisa a ver que era, y me encontré con Murdoc llegando a la isla, cargando con una maleta grande, que aventó al suelo despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunté curiosa

-A Face-Ache.-contestó Murdoc mientras pasaba a mi lado y me despeinada

¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía la manía de despeinarme?

-¿Uh? ¿2D?- cuestioné confundida.

¿2D estaba en la maleta?

En eso la maleta se abrió, y 2D salió de ella con una cara de incertidumbre combinada con miedo.

-Cielos…- dije, y me acerqué rápido a la maleta

-¿Donde estoy?- preguntó el peliazul mientras se incorporaba - ¿Zombie? ¿Eres tú?-

-Hola 2D, si, soy yo.- contesté a falta de una respuesta más útil

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí?

-No sé cómo, pero Murdoc te trajo aquí inconsciente…

-¡Cloroformo!-gritó divertido Murdoc desde la entrada del edificio

¿Cloroformo?

-Yo llegué hace unos días con él.- continué- Muds preparó un cuarto para ti, ven, yo te llevo.

En ese momento sólo sabía que el cuarto de 2D sería el que estaba una planta abajo del cuarto de máquinas, pero no sabía porque específicamente tenía que ser ese.

Hasta después Muds me explicó que a 2D le daban miedo las ballenas e iba a usar ese dato a su favor, para evitar que escapara.

No me agradaba retener gente en contra de su voluntad, pero a decir verdad yo tampoco tenía posibilidades de irme. Estaba tan atrapada como él.

Muds fue al final quien llevó a 2D a su cuarto, lo amenazó por un rato y después lo dejó encerrado.

-¿Cómo está eso del cloroformo?- pregunté cuando estuvimos Murdoc y yo en el estudio

-Verás linda, no me voy a arriesgar a que me estafen así como lo hiciste tú. Los traeré aquí quieran o no, para evitarme todo el trámite de convencerlos. Considérate afortunada.

-Está bien- dije riendo, y me di media vuelta para encaminarme al cuarto de 2D.

Me sentía culpable por colaborar en su captura, así que fui a pedirle perdón.

-Hola D- saludé desde la entrada, mientras él temblaba como una gelatina en la esquina de su cama- ¿todo bien?

-¡M-me está mirando Jay! ¡Haz que se aleje!- respondió señalando a la pequeña ventanilla junto a él

Tuve algo de sentido común y cerré las cortinas. Eso pareció calmarlo.

-Vine a disculparme, fue en parte mi culpa que te trajeran aquí.

-No te preocupes Zombie. Murdoc lo hubiera hecho con o sin tu ayuda, de todos modos. –contestó resignado

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Grabamos el disco y después yo me encargaré de que te deje ir.

-¿Qué disco?

Diablos… Él todavía no sabía nada.

-Verás, D, Muds te trajo aquí para que grabaras las líricas de su nuevo disco. Ya está todo hecho. Sólo hace falta que tú cantes un poco y ya.

-¿Y Noodle? ¿Y Russel? ¿También los trajo aquí para grabar el disco?

-No, D. Sólo estamos nosotros tres en la isla, por ahora.

-Uh… ya veo. ¿Y a ti para que te trajo?

-Para editar las canciones, y ayudarte un poco con los ritmos y esas cosas.

-Mmm… ¿Y a ti también te vigila la ballena para que no escapes?

-No.- contesté riendo- a mi me vigila Murdoc, personalmente.

-Eso debe ser peor… Oye, ya eres grande.- comentó sonriéndome, y yo me sonrojé como siempre.

-Si, supongo que sí. Tú no has cambiado.

-Si, supongo que no he cambiado. ¿Y Damon y Jamie?- preguntó curioso- ¿No están contigo?

-No… Tiene mucho que no los veo.

-Y… ¿Te sigue gustando Jamie?

-¿Q-que dices?- pregunté realmente sorprendida

Demonios… Por cosas como esas comenzaba a pensar que 2D en realidad era una especie de espía secreto que se hacía pasar por un chico ingenuo para no hacerse notar…

-Si, a ti te gusta Jamie, ¿No?

-N-no, para nada ¿de donde sacas eso, D?

-Pues, de cómo lo mirabas todo el tiempo cuando ibas de visita a Kong.

-¡¡Jay!!- interrumpió la voz de Murdoc desde el piso de arriba

-Ahora vuelvo, D- le dije aún aturdida por sus palabras, y subí con Muds a ver que quería

-Oye, Jay, necesito que hagas algo… ¿Eh? ¿Porque estás tan roja?

-¿Roja?-dije al tiempo de tocar mis mejillas, comprobando que mi piel estaba hirviendo- Este… Debe ser el clima.

-Ah si, bueno, bueno. Ya terminamos la música de fondo de todas las canciones. Necesito que traigas al Face-ache y comencemos cuanto antes. Mañana vendrán los artistas invitados para grabar su parte, así que empiecen lo suyo ya.

Bueno, al menos podría estar distraída del tema de Jamie.

Nos la pasamos todo el día grabando, y a pesar de la cara de descontento de 2D, parecía que se divertía tanto como yo.

Yo bailaba, aplaudía y cantaba parte de los coros mientras 2D grababa su parte, con intención de que no fuera tan pesado para él.

Terminamos bailando y riendo al final del día, teniendo más de la mitad del disco lista.

Del tema de Jamie no se habló más, así que pude ir a dormir a mi cuarto tranquilamente después de una ducha.

Pasó una semana más de muchas experiencias divertidas.

El disco estaba casi completo, los artistas invitados ya habían grabado con nosotros, y sólo faltaban los últimos retoques y la edición definitiva.

Murdoc había programado al androide de Noodle para ser un arma de destrucción masiva, además de enseñarle a tocar la guitarra. Yo traté de enseñarle a bailar, para recordar los viejos tiempos con mi amiga de siempre, pero fueron intentos vanos. Nunca creí que un cyborg tuviera tan poca gracia al moverse.

En fin, fue una semana muy buena, hasta que para rematarla, ese jueves Murdoc me llamó para hacer un encargo.

-Verás, linda, creo que el disco sobrevivirá sin ti un par de días. Necesito que acudas a cierto lugar, para encontrar a cierto sujeto en cierta costa de Sudamérica.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Necesito que vayas con el y le digas que digo yo, que quiero de vuelta el favor que le hice hace unos años. Dejé un mapa en el bote de motor que está aparcado junto al faro. Ahí hay un sujeto que conduce el bote, y va a llevarte hasta la costa. Tú sólo debes encargarte de buscar a este hombre. Los detalles están apuntados ahí, junto al mapa.

-Cielos Muds. En serio que esto no está en mi abanico de habilidades

-Vamos, tú eres muy lista, Jay. Puedes con esto. Confío en ti.

-No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿cierto?- pregunté resignada

-Me conoces bien- concluyó con suficiencia.- Por cierto- agregó- Feliz Cumpleaños.

¿Cómo demonios sabía que ese día era mi cumpleaños?

-Lo leí en tu agenda- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que había formulado en mi mente. – No me agradezcas por felicitarte. Antes de que te vayas, empaca algunas provisiones, y baja con Face-ache.

-Está bien.

Empaqué toda la ropa ligera que tenía. Estaba resignada. Así pues bajé donde 2D

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Jay- dijo efusivo cuando entré a su habitación al tiempo que me entregaba una postal con un conejito impreso- Te gustan los conejos ¿no?

-Si, muchas gracias, D. Me gusta mucho.- conteste conmovida y lo abracé.

Normalmente el tío Jerry siempre olvidaba mi cumpleaños, así que no era una fecha que yo celebrara. Sólo había una persona que lo tenía en cuenta hasta ese día: Jamie.

Hoy los chicos me habían dicho al menos un "feliz cumpleaños" y eso de verdad me hacía muy feliz.

-Este es de parte de Muds.- dijo al tiempo que me extendía una cajita no muy grande, envuelta en papel azul- Dice que no le agradezcas nada y hagas como si nunca te lo hubiera regalado.

Vaya. No había visto venir eso.

-Oh… Que detalle. Muchas gracias, D.- y lo abracé otra vez antes de salir.

-Buen viaje Jay.- dijo despidiéndose

Me embarque entonces hacia Sudamérica. Según Muds ese mismo día llegaría su familia, así que no me preocupaba dejarlos solos.

Una vez dentro del camarote del bote de motor abrí la cajita.

Era uno de esos costosos y sofisticados celulares con reproductor de música, video y pantalla táctil. Wow. Eso compensaba muchas cosas.

Según el instructivo del celular, tenía contenido especial del nuevo disco de Lady Gaga. Eso era raro. Había oído de ella, pero por ser tan popular, no había dedicado mí tiempo a escucharla -creyendo que se trataba de una copia barata de Christina Aguilera- Al reproducir el dichoso contenido especial cambié de opinión. Su música era buena...

Todavía había más. En la agenda de contactos del celular había un número registrado.

"Zombie Flesh Eaters" rezaba el nombre del contacto, y al leerlo me quedé pasmada.

Esto tenía que ser cosa de 2D. O tal vez de Murdoc. O Tal vez ambos.

Presioné el botón de llamada. No había nada que perder.

La llamada dio el tono y mi estomago se llenó de mariposas

-Zombie Flesh Eaters. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-contestó una voz por el otro lado del teléfono. Tragué saliva.

-Q-quisiera hablar con el señor Hewlett.

-¿Quien lo busca?

-Dígale que lo busca la señorita Zombie.

-¿Acaso es una broma?- respondió cortante la voz

-No. No es una broma. Dígale y verá que cara pone.

-Muy bien- dijo poco convencida la voz- Espere.

Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos una voz más familiar contestó.

-¿Jay? ¿Jay, eres tú? –preguntó ansioso

-Hola Jamie- respondí nerviosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, linda.- dijo de inmediato, y detecté que también estaba nervioso

-Gracias… Te acordaste.

-25 de febrero. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? Más fácil lo olvidas tú.

-Si… jaja tienes razón.

-22 años ¿eh? ¿No te sientes vieja?- dijo en tono socarrón

-¿Lo dice el señor que cumplirá 42 el próximo 3 de abril?

-Jaja me tienes.

Hubo una pequeña pausa incómoda.

-… Eh… ¿Sabes algo?- soltó de pronto

-¿Qué?- contesté confundida. No era su estilo usar ese tipo de frases.

-Te quiero mucho, Jay. Me hace falta una buena asistente desde que ya no trabajas conmigo.

Oh cielos. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué de pronto me había puesto a temblar?

-Yo también te quiero, Jamie. Y también te extraño.

-Eh… Bueno, linda…- lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba igual de nervioso que yo- Debo irme… El deber llama.

-Está bien Jamie. Gracias por contestar.

-Para ti siempre tendré tiempo, Zombie. Chao.

-Nos vemos Jamie.

* * *

Y luego de eso, nada.

Así entonces estuve navegando en busca de un sujeto de nombre raro por una semana entera, para luego volver a la Plastic Beach.

Y esta aventura todavía no acaba….

**

* * *

**

Ta-dá!

**Aquí tienen la historia de Jay.**

**La continuación se está viendo en el juego de rol del foro.**

**-Si lo preguntan, si, a Jay le gusta Jamie. Pero no creo que nada pase por ahí n_ñU el le lleva 20 años. Si de por sí dicen que es enfermo el emparejamiento de 2D y Noodle por la diferencia de edades, aquí me van a tachar de loca. Y si tienen alguna opinion al respecto de eso, háganmela saber n__n**

**Siento que pudo haberme quedado mejor pero en fiiin**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y por los reviews!**

**Nudoru-chan/ Jay**


End file.
